


no tears

by thatonetacokid



Series: the feelings in my mind [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: LGBT, Other, Poetry, Transgender, lgbtqia, poem, when depression hits you like a bus and you just need to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetacokid/pseuds/thatonetacokid
Summary: am i really a man?





	no tears

i just want to be seen as any other boy. it's the look in the mirror and the mind yelling at you, 'no want wants a boy who isn't one.'

why are you crying? what does that do? you're still a poor excuse no matter what gender u choose. get your ass up don't you remember?

but i'm a man, it's what i've known since young. like anyone gives a damn your a nobody and your dad wants you dead. wipe the tears.

i'm a man right? don't you have eyes? look in the mirror you can't even hide. get all dressed up and be called what you despise. no tears.

no tears, no tears. no one will see them anyway. the loner w/ the bad leg who never had friends over. so lame. you know i tell no lies

you see now don't you. you're not worth the time. stop trying. no one wants you. bc a 'boy' like u will die in this world alone.

how numb do you feel? it's funny to watch. you actually think you had a shot? a girl like that with scum like you? you're pathetic and you know it is true.

get up little boy come on if that's what you are. your best friend of seven years calling you a 'thing' even she knows how un-normal you are.

all you can hear is me, everyone is gone. even your first love who says ur name wrong. pathetic, disgusting, you should be dead. i know your hurting but what is it worth.

stop trying, no one wants you. you're nothing. can't even keep up a conversation. and even the pathetic attempts to swoon, no one wants a boy like you.

don't forget two years ago. the blood was nice and what if you would have died? no one would come, no one would care. you're nothing. you're nothing. let me say it some more.

it's just me and i won't ever leave. so do what i say or i'll appear again. stop trying. be alone. no one wants you. no one wants us. 

let's go back to being quiet and not make a fuss. it's easier that way people won't leave. all you need is me and some t.v.

we are nothing. we are pathetic. this isn't a fairytale so stop trying to make it come true. we only need each other please don't go.

i bet who reads will only feel utter disgust or pity. we don't need them. no tears. no tears. we don't need a soul.

just some good wifi the solitude of our home.

i'm not a boy. i'm not a man. i am nothing. don't you understand?


End file.
